


At Your Mercy

by Rainbow_Captain



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: #Bear and Bae, Living Together, M/M, Picture Inside, Pre-RE6, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Captain/pseuds/Rainbow_Captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is tired from a long day of work and just wants to spend some time with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a friend of mine that I would write a story for a picture she made. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of the front door unlocking had never sounded so good. Leon stepped through the now open door and tossed his keys in the small ceramic pot on the desk. He shut the door behind him and gave a massive sigh of relief, it was good to be home.

  
Leon heard movement in the other room but chose not to investigate, he went to sit down on the cool grey leather sofa stretching around one corner of the living room. He leaned back and rolled his head to the side along the cream coloured wall.

  
He closed his eyes and listened to the movements in the other room. From the sounds of it, Chris was going in between their bedroom and their en suite. Which meant he was going out. Leon sighed with his eyes still closed, he finally had some time off work and the first thing that happens when he gets home is his boyfriend goes out.

  
Sure he was tired but not tired enough that he couldn't spend time with his lover. He stretched his legs out and carried on listening as Chris was humming away in the bathroom, probably not even realising that Leon had come home.

  
But it was a nice difference compared to all the noise at work. Working for the President meant never having a moment to yourself and on top of that being a personal nanny to the daughter of said President even though it had nothing to do with his job.

  
It felt as if every time he stepped out of any room, she was right there requiring his help. So to go from high pitch yelling to a deep warm voice humming was just heaven.

  
He must have started to drift off because the next thing he knew, he felt large warm hands running through his dark blonde hair. He felt warm breath on his face as a kiss was placed on his forehead. Leon purred in contentment as those hands continued through his hair.

  
His usually styled hair now felt out of place as he opened his eyes and saw Chris sitting next to him on the sofa, adjusting his blue tie over a clean white shirt. His lover looked as handsome as ever, Leon thought to himself as he admired those tight hugging jeans.

  
"How long have you been home?" Chris asked in his usual deep voice. Leon stretched his leg out underneath Chris' to ever so slightly brush under Chris' knee.

  
"Not long, as soon as I walked through the door I sat down here." Leon sighed in response as he pushed hair out of his face. He leaned forward a little, away from the back of the sofa. His black leather jacket rubbing along the grey leather as he went making a crunchy noise.

  
It was probably his favourite jacket. Chris bought it for him a few years back claiming that the red stripes on it would make Leon look cool. Leon just raised his brows at him but wore it regardless, keeping it a secret that he adored this jacket.

 

"Where are you going?" Leon queried as Chris adjusted his watch.

  
"Not far, just out for a couple of drinks with Barry." Leon hoped the disappointment didn't show on his face. Chris was of course allowed to have friends but he hadn't spent any quality time with him in ages.

  
However Chris must have seen it, "You alright?" Leon looked up at him with tired eyes.

  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm probably just gonna have a shower while you're out and then go to bed." He responded, nothing new to his current routine then. He groaned as he pushed himself off the sofa and Chris was quick to mimic his movements. They both just stood there for a moment and looked into each other's eyes.

  
Leon found it hard to tear himself away from those dark brown eyes. Chris' hands were quick to be resting on either side of his face. "You sure you're alright?" Chris asked with concern lacing his voice. Leon nodded as best as he could while in Chris' hold.

  
Chris gave him a small smile before slowly moving down to press their lips together. Leon groaned quietly and wrapped his arms around Chris' back to grasp onto the shirt. But it was over quickly as Chris stepped away. Leon scratched his head awkwardly before saying, "Enjoy your time out, I'll see you later." Trying not to sound too wounded as he turned around to wander to their bedroom.

  
Leon didn't bother turning back to watch Chris leave through the front door. He just quietly made his way into the bedroom taking in the sweet coloured oak walls. He remembered having an argument with Chris over them, Chris simply said Leon could paint the walls brown if he wanted. But Leon adamantly replied that it wasn't brown, it was oak.

  
Leon sat down on the dark chocolate coloured bed and tugged his work shoes off. It certainly felt good to dig his feet into the soft white carpet. He rolled his leather jacket off and groaned as he pulled his simple black t shirt off. After pulling off his combat trousers he took all his clothes into the bathroom and dropped them all in the laundry basket.

  
He was tired but he wasn't planning on leaving a mess he would only have to clean up later. He turned the light on to see the rather dull grey stoned walls and floor. He stepped closer to the mirror and hissed as he hit his toe on that stupid gun shaped toilet brush.

  
Apparently it being in a sale was a good enough reason to buy it, plus it being shaped like a revolver was an amazing selling point however Leon kept grumbling that it wouldn't fit into their bathroom. Leon was right but Chris wouldn't have it, he even took a photo of the damn thing.

  
Leon simply kicked it to the side and leaned into the glass shower stall to turn it on. He slipped out of his underwear and stepped into the stall, closing the glass door behind him. He ran his hands through his hair, warming himself up under the spray.

  
The warm water felt so satisfying, literally washing away the aches and pains from a long day of work. He was so relaxed in his own little world that he didn't notice the glass door being opened and closed behind him. Cold hands were quick to wrap around his waist and rest on his stomach.

  
Leon jolted but didn't turn around, there was only one person that it could be and Leon recognised those hands anywhere. He felt Chris' stubble rub against the back of his neck, "Don't turn around." Chris whispered directly into his ear.

  
Chris dragged his hands down, running over the warm wet skin and stopped to slowly tease Leon's navel. Chris grabbed both of Leon's hands and moved them to the stone wall, either side of the shower pole. Leon stayed where he was without arguments until he suddenly noticed that the tie that Chris had been wearing before was now attached to his hands and the shower pole so he was stuck.

  
He tugged at his bonds slightly, he knew as did Chris that he could easily get out of his bonds if he wanted to but this was a game he certainly wanted to play.

  
He kept his hands in position and closed his eyes under the water spray. Chris' hands went back to Leon's chest, they roamed his skin as if his body were a precious treasure when the truth was his body was covered in scars and old battle wounds, just like the man behind him.

  
Chris moved his fingers over one of Leon's nipples and pinched just enough so Leon groaned and pushed back a little. He groaned a little louder when he felt how hard Chris was under his underwear that he was strangely still wearing. He rubbed back a little harder which in turn caused Chris to pinch a little harder, leaving Leon hissing under the water.

  
He heard Chris chuckle behind him, "You always were impatient." One of Chris' hands stayed on his chest while the other moved lower. Leon bucked back and gasped when Chris teased one finger over his cock which was getting harder by the second.

  
"So excited..." Chris murmured into his ear. Leon rocked his head back and forth along Chris' shoulder. Chris finally wrapped his hand around him and rubbed up and down. Leon began to breathe heavy against Chris' neck leaving Leon's neck wide open.

  
Chris moved down and bit lightly at Leon's skin between his shoulder and neck. Leon moaned as he felt teeth embed in his skin. Leon breathed in Chris' scent, he'd obviously put on a lot of cologne before planning on going out. It was enough to drive Leon's senses wild.

  
"M-more..." Leon panted and Chris seemed all too happy to oblige. He let go of Leon's nipple and ran his hand down Leon's back, gradually going lower and lower. His hand continued, going in between the cleft of Leon's ass and finally stopped at Leon's hole.

  
Leon gasped at the contact as Chris rubbed his finger around the tight skin. Thankfully the water had made Leon's skin a little slippery so Chris' finger was easily able to glide inside. Leon panted louder and grit his teeth, "Ah!... Chris..."

  
"Feeling good?" Leon gave a shaky nod against Chris' shoulder.

  
"So good..." He would jerk forward into Chris' hand and then unconsciously move back onto now two of Chris' fingers. It felt so good to be full, after being away from Chris for so long this was an incredible warm welcome back.

  
His whole body felt tight, he hadn't had a free moment to himself for a while so sadly he knew this wasn't going to take long. Chris pushed his fingers deeper and they gracefully slid over his prostate. Leon brought his head out of hiding and moaned loudly into the echoing bathroom.

  
He tugged harder at his restraints and gasped through his teeth. "You close?" Chris teased into his ear. Leon clenched his eyes shut and gave a stiff nod. Chris kissed him right on the skin under his ear and licked at his lobe, "Then come."

  
Leon whimpered through his release, watching the ends of the sticky strands wash off Chris' hands and down the gleaming silver drain. He dropped his head back and panted as Chris undid the tie from his hands. They fell to his sides while Chris turned the shower off and slid the glass door open.

  
He gently placed a kiss on Leon's shoulder and muttered, "We're not done here yet. I won't be back late." Leon heard his footsteps fade throughout the house and the front door slam shut.

  
He steadied himself against the glass stall and gave a shaky smile. Chris always knew how to surprise him, it was one of the many things he loved about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about the gun toilet brush. My friend found a random picture online and insisted I write it into the story.


End file.
